warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Conclave
Conclave is a Syndicate that provides PvP missions in WARFRAME, much like dueling in the Clan Dojo. Unlike dueling, Conclave is restricted to players with similar Conclave Score. The Conclave Score is calculated based on equipped Warframes, Weapons, and Sentinels, plus the Mods installed in all of them. Conclave missions are found throughout the Solar system. Participating in Conclave does not impact experience and mastery points, but one can observe their personal kill to death ratio in their "Profile" screen. Also note that, as Conclaves are still in a very early phase, numerous bugs exist. Game Modes Cephalon Capture Cephalon Capture is a simple Capture the Flag style game mode in which two teams of four Tenno (for a total of eight players) must steal the Cephalon from the enemy base and bring it to their own in order to score points, and the match ends when one team has captured the enemy Cephalon a set number of times. Accessing Conclave Players immediately have access to a planet's Conclave arena upon gaining that planet's Nav Segment. If a player's overall Conclave rating is within an arena's range, he or she may then enter and choose the team for which he or she will fight. Once the match is fully populated, the match begins. Conclave Score Conclave score is calculated per individual piece of equipment and as a total of all equipped gear. Each individual equipment score is affected by the equipment's rank and the conclave scores of the mods installed. In turn, the mods' conclave ratings are based off their ranks, and are listed next to their identifiers (for example, "Rifle C30" or "Melee C8"). The rating of a weapon is static: ranking up and upgrading with Forma or Orokin Catalyst do not impact a weapon's Conclave rating. Only mods can increase the conclave score. Conclave Score is also sometimes used to limit entry into Event missions, in order to increase difficulty by preventing players from trivializing encounters. Gameplay Conclave arenas have health, energy, and ammo pickups about them. The arenas are asymmetrical and resemble the various Tile Sets. Warframe abilities work, but they behave differently against Tenno than they do other factions. Individual differences can be seen here. Matches are played best 2 out of 3 as of update 10.3. As of update 14.0.9, in conclave and rail conflicts, all damage to shields (from all sources) is reduced to 50%, and all damage to health (from all sources) is reduced to 25%. This means damage dealt to shields is halved, while damage to health is divided by four. Also, knockdown has been reduced for conclave and rail conflicts. Conclave Missions Bugs and Exploits * If an energy orb is picked up right before the round ends, it will spawn within ~10 seconds during the beginning of the next round. * Before a round starts, players can freely move their frames, but the controls will be oriented differently. For an example, before the round started, moving forward may result in moving sideways or backwards. This can make getting energy or positioning much quicker. * If Saryn places her molt right before a round ends, the molt will last forever until it is replaced by another molt. In Sedna conclave, choose Moon Team. Before winning or losing, place a molt in the enemy spawn. Before the next round starts, get the nearby energy and use molt. The molt at the enemy spawn will detonate and deal toxin AoE, then toxin DoT. This will heavily damage all players on Sun Team's spawn. Note: Get the energy after Round 1 is over but before Round 2 begins. * Dive-kicking will knock down all frames if they are not immune (Iron Skin, Link). A ground finisher will severely damage most frames. This can be spammed multiple times in quick succession with an occasional ground-slam. * Sometimes after a round, energy won't spawn for the rest of the session. * In Sedna Conclave, it is possible to take all of the energy in the tile set in rapid succession, effectively depriving your opponent of precious energy so they can't spam any abilities. * If Excalibur dies just as he uses radial blind, nearby opponents may be permanently blinded. See also *Player vs. Player (PvP) *Duel *Missions Category:PvP Category:Missions Category:Mechanics Category:Update 10 Category:Syndicates